Blurred edges
by Ridgewolfe
Summary: LEMON ALERT!This is a Lemon I wrote for a friend of mine by the handle of Tzigane.  Being the Black Rose is a lonely job, but if that's so, then who is the one who visits her at night?  is it her RanmaSama, or is it just a dream?


Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahashi, which are her's, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.  
This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact. 

Blurred Edges  
Lemon-version  
By Ridgewolfe

Kodachi walked slowly into her room, drying her hair with the thick towel laid out for her by the servants as she returned from her bath, the silk kimono clinging to her slim gymnast's form. With a sigh of relief, she shut the door behind her, smiling as she heard the latch click.

Finally, the day was over, she thought as she wrapped her hair up in the towel, then leaned against the door. She was now free to relax, to collect her thoughts once more.

Here, in her room, she was free to be who she truly was. No more kind and loving sister, no more respected and awed student gymnast, no more gentle and devoted fiancee, just, herself.

Slowly, Kodachi straightened, and with slow steps walked across the darkened room to her bed. Gracefully she crawled onto the bed, reaching over to flip on her nightstand lamp, then collapsed. Free to be... exhausted, she thought ruefully. Her earlier meeting with her opponent next week had just dragged on, the girl had proven to be a better debater than Kodachi had thought. Still, Kodachi had managed to drive her point home, convincing the challenger of the wisdom of Kodachi's words, and once again proving the worth of the name, "The Black Rose".

Kodachi sighed, stretching out across her bed as a warm breeze from her open doors to her balcony stirred the curtains and lightly washed across her... Enough of that, though... she thought, slowly rolling onto her back, her gaze falling upon the vase of black roses from her garden that sat next to her lamp. The day was done, and she was so tired... she could fall asleep right here... Kodachi could feel herself starting to drift off as she relaxed... her eyelids growing heavy...

The curtains stirred again, and this time, the slight sound of a footfall was heard. Slowly, Kodachi sat up, her back to the balcony as her towel fell free behind her. Kodachi's eyes grew wide, remembering other times she had heard footfalls, soft ones from the hallway, coming closer--

"There's never enough time..." A voice said from the open balcony.

"Never enough time for what?" Kodachi asked, raising a eyebrow as a shiver crawled up her spine at the sound of the voice.

"To satisfy a woman," was the reply, the light tenor tinted with just a hint of amusement.

Kodachi relaxed again, a slow, knowing smile starting to appear. "Then you never want to miss an opportunity..."

"Are you busy?"

Another shiver crept up Kodachi's spine, sending pleasant little tremors through her. She turned and looked at the figure reclining against the open balcony door, the setting sun washing him in reds and yellows, "I always have time for you, Ranma-sama..." Kodachi purred, her voice low and throaty. Slowly, she crawled off the bed towards him, her eyes holding his like a sultry predator's.

Ranma's smile faded slightly, both at the look Kodachi was giving him, and at the view her loosened robe was providing of what was contained inside. Nervously, he swallowed as she smoothly rose off the bed and approached him, then sighed as Kodachi slid into his arms.

"I missed you, Ranma-sama," Kodachi sighed as she held Ranma close, feeling his strong arms slide across her back. She hugged him tightly, briefly, then stepped back, her hands sliding to Ranma's waist.

Immediately, Kodachi's smile vanished as she saw the ugly red mark on Ranma's left cheek, "What happened?" She asked, reaching up to touch his face.

Ranma scowled, catching Kodachi's hand before she could touch him, "It's nothing, don't worry about it," Ranma dropped her hand, then brushed past her into the room. He had come here to forget about that...

"No, it's not nothing, Ranma," Kodachi followed him into the room, absently marveling at how his sleeveless red shirt showed off his shoulders, the muscles in his arms... "It was Akane again, wasn't it?"

Ranma didn't answer, but she could tell by the slump of his wonderfully broad shoulders that she was right. "How Dare that.  
that... Harridan mistreat you so, striking you as if you were some mere servant!" Kodachi growled, her arms straight at her side as her hands clenched into fists at her anger, "Ranma-sama, again I ask of thee, let me solve your problems by removing these others that trouble you so, it --"

"No!" Ranma turned sharply, then softened his voice, "No, Kodachi..." He had just had a fight with one fiancee, he didn't need another. "You can't just... Remove them, that's not honorable... some of them have asked me the same about you, and the answer is the same, No. In spite of the problems, all of them, Shampoo, Ukyou, Akane. they're my friends... just like you are."

"Ranma..." Kodachi walked up to him, taking his hand. "Come on, let's sit..." Leading him to the bed, Kodachi sat him down, sitting next to him as he stared at their joined hands. Kodachi tried her best to let her anger drain away. If Ranma wished her not to confront the others, she wouldn't. But still, she had to make him see... "You put yourself through so many problems, if you would just talk to them, as you do me, you would not be like this." Kodachi reached up, almost touching the hand shaped red mark that so marred Ranma's beautiful face. Thankfully, it was starting to fade already. She hated the thought of Ranma being bruised.

"That's just it though... I can't talk to them, not like you, at least..." Ranma looked up then, looking at her with those liquid blue eyes that could melt any woman's heart, "Shampoo, all she ever wants to do is glomp me... Ukyou, well, she's one of my oldest friends, but I thought she was a guy until recently, and it's kinda hard to shake that image, y'know? Akane... any time I try to talk to her, she gets mad and... well, y'know..." Ranma looked downcast then, his voice dropping, "Why can't I ever do anything right around her?" Ranma slowly asked, "I hate fighting with her, with Anybody..."

Kodachi reached out, pulling Ranma to her, resting his head on her shoulder as she held him, "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma... you who are so gentle of heart, yet still you do not understand...

"Understand what?" Ranma looked up at her, his eyebrow shooting up in confusion as he straightened.

"You do not understand the people around you," Kodachi clarified. Ranma may be a great martial artist, but when it came to scouting out and understanding the opposition... "Are you not familiar with the teachings of Sun Tzu? Know thy enemy and know thyself'? Akane reacts the way she does because she is unsure how to deal with her situation." Kodachi glanced down, unable to look into his eyes for long, "like many of us, she is trying to fight the demons of her past..."

"Huh, maybe she should use that mallet of her's, they wouldn't last long," Ranma snorted, drawing a small smile from Kodachi.

"That is precisely what she is doing," Kodachi said, shaking her head, "She is fighting against anger, loss, grief... her inability to express her feelings, her fears of loosing those around her..."

"So then why don't she talk about this, instead of pounding on me?" Ranma asked.

Kodachi giggled at Ranma's denseness, her hand reaching up to cover her lips with her fingers. Not her usual laugh which threatened to make his skin crawl away, but a lighthearted peal of mirth that reached Kodachi's eyes, making them sparkle as she looked back up at Ranma. "You accuse her of unfairness, when you admit to the same crime? She tries, Ranma-sama, but when she cannot find the words, she grows frustrated, and lashes out. I just wish she would not lash out at you, the little harlot..."

"Hey, none of that," Ranma lightly chastised, placing his free hand over hers. Kodachi immediately looked down, afraid that she had offended him with her words. Ranma sighed at this, he hated when Kodachi cringed. "Although, I do admit that she is a bit hammer-happy, the uncute tomboy..."

Kodachi giggled again, resting her head on Ranma's shoulder. With a deep sigh and a half smile, Ranma rested his head against hers, slowly bringing his arm up behind her to hold Kodachi closer.

The two stayed that way for several minutes, not saying a word, drawing strength from the other. An odd relationship, their's was. Hunted, pursued, even hated by many, now was the time they had to collect themselves, free from the pressures of the outside world, to relax, to gather their strength for the next day. Like two opposing poles, they were drawn to one another, whether from a mutual need of companionship, or of understanding was unclear. Kodachi melted against him, feeling the warmth of his body through her thin silk kimono, listening to the sound of his even breathing, the scent that was uniquely his exciting her... Ranma relaxed, enjoying the softness of the woman he held, the scent of her perfume tickling his nose...

"Ranma?" Kodachi finally asked, not stirring...

"Hmm?"

"I - I wanted to ask... why is it I that you come see?" Kodachi didn't move, but gripped Ranma's hand tighter, her delicate fingers entwining around his, "I know the others would listen, if given a chance... and..."

"Yes...?" Ranma asked after Kodachi trailed off.

"I... know that I... Scare you..." Kodachi's voice was a whisper as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, you scare everybody," Ranma replied. "Ack! I mean--"

"What-!?" Kodachi snapped at him as she drew away, her voice dripping icicles as she Glared at Ranma.

"Yes, you do... but only when you're trying to get my attention" Ranma backtracked, making sure he kept a tight grip on Kodachi's hands, "When we're like this, you're very quite, easy to be around. You don't make demands of me, and-- and you're actually kinda... well, nice..." Ranma watched her features soften, sighing in relief, "And ya gotta admit, this is the last place anyone would look for me, ne?"

Ranma had meant to make her laugh at this, but instead, Kodachi's eyes took on a distant look. Slowly, she rested her head against him again, "Yes, I fear they would never look for you here... for why would one as noble as thyself ever be in the presence of a monster such as I..."

"Hey, Kodachi," Ranma hugged her to him, reaching up to touch her face, "You're not a monster... you're just a little high strung. It's like you said, fighting the demons in your past. You told me about your parents, how they... they acted..." Ranma swallowed, remembering when Kodachi had confided in him about her childhood... how her parents had mistreated-- No, Abused -- both her and Tatewaki, the horrors they had inflicted on them. Ranma knew that his childhood was far from perfect, living on the road with a greedy, thieving, self-centered father, but he knew it had been infinitely better than what they had gone through. The beatings, the... Games... they had been forced to play... had made him furious.

What had made it worse, though, was the totally calm voice that Kodachi had used to tell him, as if this was something Normal. Only the tears she had shed had told Ranma that Kodachi was aware of how wrong her suffering had been, that there was still hope for her... "I guess you really can't be blamed for how you act," he finished lamely.

"I try, Ranma-sama, but this one only feels worthy when near you... " Kodachi whispered. "I would try to be gentle with others, yet my actions have left me despised, longing for those to call friends..."

"What about Kuno? You two seem to get along..." Ranma asked.

"Ah, yes... Brother dear..." She sighed, "Always has he been near, yet he is also distant, and I'm afraid he lacks the wit for the most common things, choosing instead to obsess over that which he cannot have... Besides," She added, looking up into Ranma's eyes, "There are some desires that I think Brother Dear is unsuited for, don't you?"

"Not according to him, " Ranma said, shuddering. Ranma felt Kodachi release his hands and reach around his waist again, one hand slowly reaching up his back, her fingernails absently trailing across the silk of his shirt, then lightly playing with his pigtail. Again,  
neither spoke for a while, finding comfort in the silence and in each other's arms, wanting only to be held.

Finally, Ranma sighed. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back..." he said softly, sounding not at all anxious to do so as he stood. "Akane should have cooled down by now..."

"You don't have to leave, Ranma-sama, not on my account," Kodachi told him, holding onto his hand as he stood. His visits were always so short...

"I wouldn't want to impose..." He said as he turned towards her, "Or get you.. in... trouble..." Ranma trailed off, looking down at Kodachi frowned as Ranma seemed to freeze, then followed his gaze downward, to where he had noticed the opening of her robe again. She could feel Ranma's gaze lingering on her bare skin, and a flush of a different nature started to rise within her. Of all the times he had visited, neither had done more than hold the other, not wanting to ruin what they had... Often they had teased, knowing it was no more than that, but, could now be the time...?

Slowly, gracefully, Kodachi rose to her feet, her heart starting to pound wildly in her chest. Releasing Ranma's hand, Kodachi gently slid her hand up his bare arm, feeling his suddenly cool skin under her palm, reaching for his face. Ranma looked up, glancing into Kodachi's violet eyes as his own grew wide, not sure what to do as her hands joined to softly cup his face. His instincts were telling him to run, to get away, but his body seemed to have locked up, glueing him in place as Kodachi stepped near, her breath warm as she leaned closer... their lips touching in a featherlight kiss...

Somewhere in the recesses of Ranma's mind, a tiny Ranma was frantically punching buttons and waving his arms in a panic, trying to bring the brain back on-line before they were interrupted by either Kuno or Akane, or one of the other fiancees... however, even though his brain wasn't working, Ranma's body was, as he brought his arms up under Kodachi's, her body soft and yielding against his as he held her tight, deepening the kiss, his lips parting hers as his tongue tickled the inside of her lip... Just then, the emergency override was hit and Ranma jerked back, holding a surprised Kodachi at arm's length.

Kodachi gasped, trying to catch her breath as she watched Ranma's mouth open and close repeatedly. She hadn't expected him to react so... nicely... "Did I err, darling Ranma?" she finally asked, her voice gone husky.

Ranma shook his head to clear it, then looked deep into Kodachi's eyes, searching... Ranma closed his mouth, then let loose a ragged sigh. "Kodachi... what are we doing?" he finally asked.

"I--I do not understand... I thought you wanted me to... please, do not be displeased with me!" She started to draw back, cringing away as if expecting to be struck, her beautiful eyes starting to shine with tears as memories assailed her, of other times she had displeased others--

Holding her by the arms, Ranma gently kissed her again, a gentle brush full of warmth and comfort, surprising her again. He then held her, keeping her from pulling away. "I'm not displeased, Kodachi... " Ranma whispered to her, rubbing her arms softly, "I liked it... but, but... don't this complicate things?"

"No one will ever learn from me, my darling Ranma... to others, I am simply a crazed gymnast, who would believe me?" Kodachi asked, wiping at her eyes with her palm as she avoided his gaze, "Do not worry, the secret would be kept close to my heart."

Ranma dropped his hands, starting to pace in his indecision, it wasn't as if any of his fiancees hadn't offered themselves before, but now, they had started to understand one another... did he want to risk that? Did he want to risk hurting Kodachi's feelings? Did he want to risk anybody Else finding out? He could just imagine the carnage...

Kodachi watched him pace, his jaw clenching as he thought. His recent closeness had stirred feelings within her that she had not felt before, that she was aching to explore, "Ranma, if it helps in your decision... I do have plenty of eagle feathers on hand and a fresh roll of duct tape..."

Ranma spun around, his jaw dropping as he stared at her. "What? You Know??? But how-- how'd you find out about That??"

Kodachi smiled a knowing half-smile, her long lashes fluttering as she looked down toward her hands. "I know of many things, Ranma-sama. I also know of Mousse's fondness of chain's, Shampoo's favor of blindfolds and silk strips, Akane's joy of... playtoy's, Kasumi's--"

"Whoa! Stop! I Don't wanna know!" Ranma interrupted, waving his hand's in front of him to ward off the words. Kasumi?? Whatever she was about to say, he could live without knowing. "Umm... I don't think they'll be necessary, thanks." He turned and started walking towards the balcony.

"Ranma, what is it? Please, do not just leave, our emotions stirred, yet dying before they have begun, know that you are welcome to stay, or to leave if you so desire, But I would ask that you tell me what you are thinking... please?" She couldn't let him leave yet,  
she had to know if he felt as she did...

Ranma stopped at the doorway, his thoughts in turmoil as he looked for the words he wanted. "Don't you.. um, think that this is kinda cheap?" he asked finally. "You're doing this because you think it's what I want, I don't wanna use you... you've been hurt before..."

"Ranma, please look at me." When he turned around, he saw that Kodachi's expression was calm, yet neutral. "I thank you, but after so long this one would welcome thy friendly touch, and the peace of mind it would bring, however fleeting..." Slowly Kodachi reached up and hooked her fingers under her robe's collar, her expression now one of uncertainty. Long ago, her sexuality had been destroyed, before it had ever begun. For so long now, her body had been nothing more than a thing, used for giving or receiving punishment. But, if it could make someone happy...

"If this one's meager offering's please you..." she started as she lightly trailed her fingers slowly downward, lifting the robe away to reveal the gentle swell of her firm young breasts, the smooth length of her throat, the pale alabaster of the skin underneath... The movement of the silk teased her sensitive nipples, causing them to harden, the fabric clinging to them as it settled back, Kodachi's hands met over her sternum, then slowly trailed downward as she smoothed the robe over her flat stomach, loosening the robe even more, across to her narrow waist, to settle on her curvacious hips, "...Then you have but to ask, and they are yours..."

Ranma's mouth went completely dry as he felt his mind turn to mush. He wasn't sure what to do, and it wasn't helping that his body was most Definitely reacting to Kodachi's overtures. After a full minute however, in which Ranma didn't move, Kodachi slowly closed her robe.

"I see," she whispered softly, looking down to the side.

Kodachi heard a rustling, then she started as something soft brushed against her cheek. With wide eyes, she saw Ranma mere inches away, holding a black rose. Slowly, he trailed the rose down her cheek, across her jaw, then lightly down the length of her throat. Kodachi sighed a drawn out sigh, letting her head drop back to expose her throat to him, then looked up into his azure eyes...

"It's that important to you, isn't it..." Ranma asked softly.

Kodachi nodded numbly, absently noting that her knees were trembling in excitement. Ranma leaned forward again, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her... gently he sucked her bottom lip, teasing with his teeth. Kodachi wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist, more for support than anything else as her knees threatened to give on her,  
Kodachi's desire surging forth and making her light-headed... Kodachi kissed him back viciously, pulling him closer as she felt Ranma's finger's reach up, running through her still damp hair...

Ranma lightly grabbed Kodachi's hair as she kissed him hard enough to steal his breath, her body pressed tightly against his... He could feel his blood pounding in his temples as Kodachi reached up his back, her fingernails dragging... He had to slow her down... Tightening his grip on her hair, Ranma gently pulled back, breaking the kiss. Kodachi gasped, surprise showing in her eyes as she wondered what he would do... already, her face was flushed, her lips pouty...

Ranma trailed a string of kisses along her jaw, down her throat. teasing her with gentle nips and licks... Kodachi whimpered, loving Ranma's attention, wanting to move closer... but his hand in her hair held her delightfully still... Ranma slowly nipped the hollow of her throat, then slowly ran the tip of his tongue along her collarbone. Gently he blew across the wet skin, causing Kodachi to shiver...

Reaching up with his right hand, Ranma clutched her collar, still holding the rose, and slowly dragged the kimono off her shoulder,  
letting the fabric and the flower trail over her skin as it was exposed...

Kodachi moaned softly as her robe slid across her skin, falling away to reveal her shoulder and breast... she then started to whimper, both as Ranma started to kiss across her shoulder, and at the hand that held her still... Kodachi shifted her feet, wanting, Needing to hold Ranma closer... then she purred in delight as Ranma teased the rose around her breast, tracing slow circles around it, growing closer, closer... Kodachi gasped loudly as he knelt down then and placed a hot, wet, openmouthed kiss over her nipple, catching the hard little nub with his teeth, her head falling forward...

Ranma released Kodachi's hair as he lightly teased her breast, his now free hand sliding down to cup the other... He felt Kodachi's small hands slide over his shoulders and into his hair... Lightly, he started to claw Kodachi's right breast, running his fingertips over the sensitive flesh, teasing her through the thin fabric... causing her to sigh happily from deep in her throat... His tongue he flicked over her nipple, causing her to twitch and moan, her hands tightening on his shoulders... Her skin was so smooth under his touch, warm and salty...

Kodachi smiled at Ranma's attentions, this was wonderful! She never expected she could feel this good. Ranma's touch was so light, but always sent tremors through her. She ran her hands over his shoulders as he knelt lower, his hands reaching in and opening the barely closed robe, exposing her fully... Kodachi purred at the warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, Ranma's hands slowly gliding over her, leaving trails of fire as he reached around her, slowly reaching lower... his lips kissing and nipping a languid trail over her sternum, down along the edge of her ribs...

Kodachi tried to go to her knees, like Ranma was now, wanting to hold him... feel him... Grope him... but his hands moved to her hips, holding her up... she felt his hands gently push her, forcing her back... "Ranma... what..." She started, stepping back...

"Shhhh..." Ranma shushed, moving Kodachi back another step. Soon she stepped back into the bed, sitting down with a small oomph. Ranma sat back on his knees in front of her with a small smile, Then his hands were gliding over her again, gently pushing her to her back, his sensual mouth dancing over her flat stomach, causing her to moan loudly in delight...

Ranma slid one hand lower, along Kodachi's outer thigh... he could smell a musky scent, absently wondering what it was... Ranma wanted Kodachi to enjoy herself, for once... slowly, he nibbled his way lower, across her hip... Ranma's blood was racing, encouraged as much by Kodachi's quiet moaning as by the feel of her skin... her scent...

Kodachi moaned again as she felt Ranma's hand slide slowly along her inner thigh... this was so... so... Frustrating! She thought,  
arching her hips up, wanting him to touch the liquid fire she felt. often Kodachi had dreamed of Ranma touching her like this, but she wanted to touch him too, to hold him close... Hooking her feet under her bed, Kodachi sat up suddenly, grabbing Ranma's shirt by the shoulders.

"Huh--?" Ranma asked, looking up.

"Come here, you naughty boy!" Kodachi growled, hauling with all her strength. Ranma literally shot off the floor as Kodachi hauled him onto the bed, and onto her. Instantly Kodachi went wild, trying to touch all of him at once, she hooked her legs around his, her mouth seeking out Ranma's, her hands roaming wild... Ranma flailed wildly, trying to gain his balance, jumping as Kodachi grabbed a double handful of his ass. Suddenly Ranma found himself on his back.

Kodachi rolled, pinning Ranma as she straddled his hips, this was better, she thought, breathing heavily, but still not enough... "Why isn't this off yet?" she snapped, yanking, pulling, clawing at Ranma's shirt, trying to remove it.

"Kodachi, Wait--!"

"Blasted silk shirt! Where's that knife!?"

"Kodachi!"

"Yes, Ranma darling?" Kodachi asked as she paused, her eyes wide and innocent as she looked down at him, a fistful of shirt still in hand.

Ranma swallowed nervously, "Um... the shirt unbuttons..." he told her, sitting up.

Frantically Kodachi worked the wooden ties, Kissing Ranma desperately as she did. Kodachi could tell that Ranma was just as aroused as she was, his breathing was ragged, and she could feel a bulge in his lap where she sat. Desperately, she undid the last tie and forced the shirt off his shoulders, then paused... slowly, she ran her hands over his muscular chest... trailing her fingers across his arms... Then Kodachi melted against him, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest... her arms circling his neck as Ranma's hands slid up her back again, tracing small patterns... her hips grinding into his...

Ranma sighed as Kodachi started to place surprisingly light kisses along his neck, making her way upwards... Kodachi sighed into Ranma's ear, causing him to sigh as well... She started to nibble and suck on the lobe, causing his eyes to flutter as she gently forced Ranma back. then she was trailing her hair across his face, over his chest, slowly teasing him as she followed a path similar to the one he had taken...

Kodachi smoothed her hands over Ranma's flat stomach... feeling the warm soft skin under her fingers... feeling him tremble as she loosened the ties to his trousers, her actions hidden by the curtain of her hair... Ranma lifted his hips as Kodachi slid his pants down his legs, off the bed... Kodachi gazed at his semi-erect member...

Ah well, Kodachi thought in disappointment, One works with what one has, I suppose... Kodachi grasped his shaft and slowly started to run her fingers over him, feeling Ranma growing harder, his member hotter... Kodachi reached up and gently cupped the tight nest of his testes... Ranma flinched, then groaned as Kodachi started to run her dry lips over him, brushing slowly his manhood as she lazily kissed her way up his shaft, darting her tongue out to tease the flared head... Kodachi then looked up with a quiet smile as Ranma groaned again, his hips writhing under her...

"You like that?" Kodachi asked. Ranma only nodded, not trusting himself to speak... "Then I know you will... like this..." with that, Kodachi slid Ranma's asoko into her mouth, causing Ranma to gasp as he felt the warm moisture enclose him.

Ranma sat up on his elbows, his breath ragged, I thought I was supposed to be doing this for her! He thought to himself. He could feel the heat from Kodachi's tight mouth as she slowly moved up and down spreading through him... her tongue was coarse pleasure as she twirled it around his member... Ranma tried to stifle another moan...

Suddenly they both jumped at a loud knocking at her door. "Kodachi, are you alright?" Tatewaki's voice asked from behind the door.

"W-What--?" Kodachi stuttered in her panic, sitting bolt upright, oh god, the door wasn't locked! She'd never thought this would happen what was she supposed to do? Hide Ranma? Lie to Tatewaki? beat him up? Ask him to join?? She glanced at Ranma, who seemed to have totally frozen up, Great, he wasn't any help--

"I heard strange sounds, my dear sister," Tatewaki replied, "It sounded as if you were in pain, and I wished to know how you faired..."

"Um... um... I'm fine, dear brother..." Kodachi called back out, a bit higher-pitched than she wanted, "I'm um... just... just.  
torturing a small animal..." Oh gods, if That wasn't stupid no Way would he--

"Oh..." They heard Tatewaki clear his throat, "Um, I wish that thou would refrain from thy new hobby, sister..." They heard his footsteps start and retreat down the hall.

Ranma stared at the door, then glanced down beside him where Kodachi had face-faulted, "He bought it... what in the World made you say something like that!?" He asked in a whisper...

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything better!" Kodachi whispered back fiercely. Kodachi tried to sit up but Ranma caught her wrists and forced her back, holding her hands above her head.

"So bold, my love..." Kodachi whispered huskily, arching her back as Ranma held her wrists tight, "Make... me... your own..."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Kodachi?" Ranma shifted his grip to hold Kodachi's wrists in his left hand, then trailed his right over her shoulders, across her breasts again, down her stomach. "Isn't there... anything else... you might like?" he asked, his fingers trailing through her small tuft above her sex, his hand cupping her wet slit.

Kodachi moaned at the contact, then her cries became faster, more shallow as Ranma's fingers parted her petals. His now wet fingers deftly ran along her creases and folds, touching her in those spots that brought her the greatest pleasure. Ye gods, how can he possibly know what to do so well? Kodachi absently wondered if she would have to chastise one of the other fiancees, then stopped as Ranma's fingertip circled her clit, arching her hips and driving herself deeper into his hand.

Kodachi felt a knot tightening inside of her, a strange warmth spreading through her limbs... Kodachi's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen... "R-Ranma... Ranma, s- stop..."

Surprised, Ranma stopped, sitting back on his heels as he released Kodachi's wrists, his hand trailing across her hip as he looked at her in confusion. "Did... did I hurt you?" he asked, thinking of how sensitive his own sex was as a female...

Kodachi swallowed as she started calming down, slowly standing on her knees as she faced Ranma. "No, Ranma... you didn't..." she whispered as she brought her arms to his shoulders, her violet eyes looking deep into his azure ones. Slowly she started to inch forward, slowly straddling his legs, then his waist...

"Then... why stop?" Ranma asked just as softly, his arms holding her to him, lightly smoothing the fabric of the silk robe she still barely wore.

"Because, you silly..." Kodachi whispered into his ear. Reaching down between them, Kodachi rose higher on her knees, feeling Ranma's hot and sweaty skin slide against hers, and found his erect manhood, leading it to her opening, "I want you to join me..." slowly she lowered herself, her hiss matching Ranma's as she felt his head enter her, then, after a moment, Kodachi rolled backwards, pulling Ranma down into the cradle of her body, and plunging him deep within her.

Both of them cried out at the suddenness, then after a moment, Ranma started to rock his hips as he covered Kodachi's mouth with his. Kodachi moaned into his mouth as she started arching into his thrust, her hands running over his back again... a dizzying warmth spread throughout Ranma as he felt Kodachi's tight sheath close around him, causing him to thrust harder... kiss her more forcefully, bruising her lips with his... Kodachi arched upwards faster, wanting to feel all of Ranma within her... the familiar ache returning... faster the two moved in a sweaty, sensual dance...

Kodachi thrust upwards and froze, her fingers digging into Ranma's shoulders as she cried out, fire exploding through her body as she reached completion. Ranma felt her inner muscles clamp down on him, pushing him into his own orgasm. Both of them rode out the waves of their passion, then collapsed into a tangle of limbs and sweaty flesh... both exhausted...

After a minute, Ranma caught enough of his breath to roll to the side, pulling Kodachi close to him. Kodachi curled up close to Ranma, burying her face into his shoulder as her arms snaked around his waist... Gently Ranma stroked Kodachi's hair, holding her close... it was then he heard her muted sob...

"Hey, 'Dachi... what's wrong?" Ranma sat up on his elbow to look at her face. Gently he kissed the tears from her eyes, brushing her cheek... "Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?"

Kodachi shook her head no, then pulled Ranma close, resting her head on his chest, "No, Ranma-chan, you didn't... I feel better than I have in a long while..." she sighed, closing her eyes. For once, she felt warm, safe... even loved...

Ranma smiled as he felt Kodachi slip off into sleep. Slowly he untangled himself from her, and slid off the bed. Reaching under Kodachi's bed, he pulled out the stuffed bear he knew she kept there, even if she wouldn't admit it, and placed it beside her, watching as she curled up next to it.

He hated leaving like this... the temptation to stay was strong. but Ranma already knew what would happen if he did, how the others would react, the people that would be hurt... slowly he dressed, then, as a afterthought, kissed Kodachi gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight, 'Dachi-chan... sleep well..." Then he turned, slipping off into the night outside the balcony...

As dawn broke the next day, Kodachi woke suddenly atop her covers, her robe in disarray as she sat up, quite alone in her room. With a sigh, she stretched, then slowly walked out onto her balcony, looking out into the still dark western sky as she thought about the night before.

She couldn't believe it, there was such a dream-like quality to her memories of last night... she would have to leave early for school, so that she could find Ranma and... thank him properly...

"Someday, my Ranma-sama..." She whispered, "We will be together. forever..."

Reality, or dream sequence... you decide.

End

AUTHOR's NOTES

Okay. this is where I get to say some stuff about this, Right?

Well, there's really not much to say... I suppose that I could say that I'm a sick twisted individual (In fact, I bet some of you are saying that right now!) but that isn't really relevant now.  
however, I Will say that this fic is dedicated to my friend Tzigane,  
who asked me to write it ("Glad ya liked it sugar!") and is a pretty neat character herself, and that you have more fun reading it than I did writing it. Wolfish grin I also wish to give thanks to jai-kun,  
for suggesting the name to this, and to the Church of the Black Rose,  
who seemed to like the story.

For those of you interested, you can send your caustic comments,  
racious remarks, noxious notes, and original observations and all fanmail and C&C will be read and appreciated, and I do ask that you send it, C&C is one of the best tools for improving one's writing skills

Sayonara!  
Ridgewolfe

It's nice to know that I went too far and there's a hall full of people saying "Yes you did!" Robin Williams


End file.
